The present disclosure relates in general to device control, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating device control, device protection, and power savings.
Currently, in order to upgrade a home for control and monitoring of devices, it is necessary to fit individual smart adapters which go between the power socket and the plug. These are often expensive and bulky. There is a need for solutions to address such a problem and related problems in space-constrained implementations in manners suitable for low-cost, high-volume manufacturing processes.